


Inhu3ane

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Mr. Hale ? [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Druids, Emissaries, Gen, Human, Magic, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Derek's dad is unnaturally talented.





	Inhu3ane

**Author's Note:**

> Inhuman.  
> Inhumane.  
> 1 shot of a scenario where Derek meets his father.

Mr. Hale - 3. Hugh Jackman

 

“Nice to see you’re awake kiddo. Go Ahead and make yourself some breakfast I’ll be done with this in a second,”

Derek tried to blink off the blurriness in his vision.

“What did you do to me?”

“Me? Nothing, aside from drag your heavy ass up a few flights of stairs. Which wasn’t very easy with you passed out by the way,”

“Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?” Derek said pulling the man up from where he sat by his shirt.

The man raised an eyebrow looking down at Derek’s hand before using the tips of his fingers the man bent Derek’s wrist backward and behind him.

“Watch the shirt, these things aren’t cheap,”

“What are you? An alpha?”

“Pft. What do you remember Derek?” He said pushing Derek away into a chair in front of him that had slid forward.

“The parking garage. There was a scream, but you knocked me out!”

“Half true. While you were in the garage you got jumped, quite badly too. I’d expect your mother to have trained you better son,”

“Don’t talk about her. What is this? Are you another emissary?”

“No. Not really,”

“Then why did you take me if you’re saying you didn’t attack me?”

“Because I happen to be a little too sentimental. You can go finish off the siren that’s left if you want but only when you’re at full strength,”

“Did Deaton or Deucalion put you up to this?”

“The Vet, nah. I just decided I didn’t want you to die. This isn’t going to be happening again,”

Derek look at the window as the man spoke.

“Don’t even think about jumping unless you can break barriers,”

“So you are a druid?”

“I guess you could say that,”

“Why am I here?”

“Stop asking questions. Just give me your damn hand,”

Derek squinted his distrust.

“Get your claws out. You want to get caught up? This will be faster,”

Derek allowed his claws to grow and raised his hand. The man squatted before Derek while lowering his shirt’s neckline and lifting his short hair.

“I can’t,”

“Come on. You can’t kill me and you’re Talia’s son, this should come naturally,”

Derek took a breath and lined up his claws before sinking them in.

He saw the parking garage. There was a cold fog enveloping the lower floor.

Derek was following himself through the man’s eyes. He stayed farther back and behind a pillar.

In a second Derek was surrounded by naked people punching and kicking him with unnatural speed. The second one of his legs gave they piled on him.

A flash of them on the floor covered in blood and with various broken limbs hurt Derek’s skull as the memory shifted. Derek was up and running away as the man’s vision flicked between Derek and the last siren.

The memory abandoned the siren in favor of heading up into the sunlit sidewalk after Derek. The man’s hand flicked over himself before Derek’s vision ended.

“See. You were pretty beat up and couldn’t walk straight,”

“Okay, so you didn’t attack me but why keep me here or help me?”

“The sirens had something I wanted and I couldn’t leave you a hurt puppy. My glamor and strength took ‘em by surprise.Not sure if it’s ironic or poetic,”

“You’re a darach,”

“Bingo! It only took you ten minutes,”

“How did you know who I was?”

“Your face looked familiar son. Just Like dear old dad.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,”

“Do I sound like I’m lying,”

“But Deaton was her emissary.”

“And I was a normal human. When we split I managed to look into what I still remembered. The internet would have made things a lot easier back then,”

“You’re my-? You've killed people?”

“Who hasn’t son?! When it’s us or them, whoever’s strongest and has more, lives,”

“All those people though?”

“A good bunch were going to die anyways, I’m not heartless. Hell some of them wanted it, I ended their pain. I just needed to be prepared, I knew what was out there, I can protect myself and other people now if I want. Look at what I did for you. I’ve only murdered a few and some deserved worse,”

“Break the ash,” Derek growled out.

“I’m not the bad guy here. They didn’t die for nothing and I’ve done a lot to make up for it since then,”

“Saving me doesn’t make up for killing innocent people,”

“One day you’re gonna need help and you’re gonna come looking for me, you’ll see Derek. But for now leave town. I’ll find the siren and they won’t come after you I promise that,” Derek’s apparent father said while walking to the front door and toeing the ash.

“You’re welcome by the way. Good to see you. Hey, and either watch your back or bring a damn partner next time kid,” He said as Derek past the threshold.


End file.
